poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas' Racing Adventure
'''Thomas' Racing Adventure '''is a new movie. Summary When the Great Railway Show Friendship Games come to Sodor, everyone, even Thomas and the Equestria Girls, is eager to participate. Ryan helps Thomas train for the Games but the other engines tease him and Thomas tries several attempts but they all fail, all but one. Thomas realizes that he doesn't need anything else but himself to compete. But Diesel tries to foil his final attempt but Thomas prevails. Thomas eventually gets to the show and is determind to win for team Sodor. But the villainous Vinnie and Indigo Zap have their eyes on the prize. Plot The Great Railway Show Friendship Games The film opens with Thomas puffing to Knapford station where Ryan and the Dazzlings (reformed) are practicing their singing. As Duck passes by, he starts singing the opening of the Friendship Games song. Matau and the Skylanders soon join in and then the whole island of Sodor is singing along. Thomas wants to go but the other engines tease him and Gordon says his boiler might blow up. Sci-Ryan tells Thomas that he'll do fine. Twilight suggests to Ryan and the Dazzlings that they help Thomas train for the Games. They agree and Thomas' training begins. Later that day, Thomas arrives at the docks, where the Cyberlings and Ariachnid (under the Cyberling's spell) are standing. At that moment, some engines from across the world come to go to the Great Railway Show Friendship Games, some of which are partnered with the Crystal Prep Shadowbolts. Sci-Ryan looks at Indigo and the pendant she's wearing and asks her where she got it. Indigo replies that she "just found it" then Sci-Ryan reach for the pendant and she grabs his wrist in sudden offence. Sci-Ryan asks "Why you grab my wrist for? I saw a penguin." and Indigo catches herself and apologizes, saying the pendant means a lot to her and she doesn't want anything to happen to it. Indigo urges the engine she's partnered with, Vinnie, to leave and they leave Sci-Ryan to ponder Indigo's strange behaviour. The Dock manager asks the leading engine, Axle, where the engines are all headed and he replies that they're going to the Great Railway Show Friendship Games but the Dock manager tells they've stopped at the wrong place. The engines all realize their mistake and they race back to the ship, one of them, Ashima, isn't as quick. Thomas soon follows them, but ends up getting in Vinnie's way. Vinnie bumps him and calls him a shrimp. Thomas immediately decides to follow them but ends up getting left behind. Ashima, in reverse and not realizing he's behind her, bumps him and he nearly falls off into the water when she rescues him from doom. Thomas gets angry and asks Ashima if she thinks she's better than anyone on Sodor. Ashima apologizes and Salty makes fun of Thomas' crush on Ashima. Thomas then rushes off in anger. Sci-Twi shows her friendship/Vinnie expriences Sunset pony-up Sci-Ryan is busy with helping Sci-Twi to fix Chainstorm. Ryan and the Dazzlings arrive and a startled Sci-Ryan gets himself electricuted. Sci-Twi quickly bandages him and she ponies-up. Ryan asks Sci-Ryan if he's ok and Sci-Ryan said yes. Ryan looks at Chainstorm and fixes him then Chainstorm speaks his first words "Hi. Thanks for fixing me, techno-organic". Sci-Ryan gasps and hugs Chainstorm. Meanwhile, Thomas is puffing along when he accidentally knocks over Sunset. Thomas says sorry and Sunset forgives him. Vinnie sees her pony-up and Ryvine plans to use the magic Sunset has to make her join Makuta and everyone else adore them using Indigo's singing. Later, Thomas is happy when he saw Cody talking to a hooded figure who is wearing a pendant around her neck. Before Thomas can get a good look at the hooded girl, she runs off with Cody following her. The hooded girl stop and puts another pendant around Cody's neck. She then leaves Cody as he screams in pain for he's changing into a siren. Ryan arrive and saw Cody then he asks Cody is he ok then Cody punches him then sings a verse from Unleash the Magic. Ryan ask Cody what is he singing and Cody says that he's singing Sci-Twi's verse from Unleash the Magic. Ryan ask Cody how did he get that pendant and Cody said Indigo gave it to him and then leaves. Ryan shouts to Cody if he remembers his name but Cody says "Yeah." and informs him that now he called himself by his Dazzling name "Raylight Gleam". Later, Thomas found Ryan and Raylight. Thomas asks Cody if he's ok. Cody nods and informs him that he is now Raylight Gleam. Ryan asks Cody if he see Indigo look at a pendant and put it on. Sci-Ryan and Ex-Terminator looks at the pendant Cody's wearing and Sci-Ryan reached for it but Cody tried to tell him not to touch it and grabs Sci-Ryan's wrist in sudden offence. Sci-Ryan ask Cody why did he do that and then Cody catches himself and say "Sorry. This pendant means an awful lot to me. I don't want anything to happen to it. And call me Raylight.". Meanwhile, Indigo signals Cody to help her with her plan and sing to the race trains to convince them to have a Super Steam Skill Showdown then Cody agrees. Then Indigo and Cody sing to the race engines and almost all of them are convinced. Only Ashima, Thomas, Gordon, his brother the Flying Scotsman and Spencer are unaffected by the song. Cody absorbs the negative energy saying "Wow! Maybe this is doing some good for me.". Cody's news about his pendant/Sci-Ryan info about Indigo Later, Cody goes Thomas and the others and tells then the news about his penndant and how he think of an idea of being a helper to Indigo and Ryan. Then Ryan asks Cody what color gem is on the pendant Cody's wearing and he tells him that it's green and he feels glad that he has it. Ryan informs Cody that his pendant is blue and his Dazzling name is "Ryanagio Dazzle". Cody nods and Ryan asks Cody what does he love and he said: "I love being adored." Crash ask Cody now he could do "what Ryan and the Dazzlings do" then Cody said yes and the negative energy will "give me the power I need to get the e Trivia * * *This film is based on * * * *will work for * * * * * * * * * * Scenes *The Great Railway Show Friendship Games *Sci-Twi shows her friendship/Vinnie experiences Sunset pony-up *Cody's news about his pendant/Sci-Ryan info about Indigo */ * *Rothbart recruits Indigo/ */ */ */ * */ * * * * *Indigo Zap's reformation * * *Epilogue: The Unisirens and Mercolts join forces with Ryvine and Rothbart Songs *Friendship Games *Will You, Won't You * *Battle of the Bands * *I'm Full of Surprises *Under Our Spell *No More Mr. Nice Guy *Unleash the Magic (sung by Cody, Vinnie and Indigo Zap) * * * * * * Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan